Certain operations on the colon and rectum result in disabilities due to loss of sphincter function. The co-investigators in this project have developed an implantable mechanical prosthetic sphincter for control of urinary incontinence, which has now been employed in 200 human subjects. The goal to which this proposal is directed is that of implanting the device in the gastrointestinal tract to provide substitute sphincter function for controlled delay of intestinal transit. Specific aims are: (A) to study optimum geometry and pressure combinations required to restrain passage of intestinal contents, (B) to determine tolerance of small and large bowel to external compression at various pressures, (C) to determine changes in intestinal tissue blood flow as a function of externally applied pressure, (D) to test long term in vivo function, and (E) to determine alterations in intestinal absorption with controlled intermittent mechanical obstruction. Although this request relates only to laboratory animal experimentation, the ultimate goal is to develop the device for use in the human as an anal sphincter, as a means for control of stomal efflux and for use in perineal stomas.